


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Jessica came back and things worked out, Photographs, Wyatt is not a jealous jerk, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: When Lucy's time to go into the past finally arrives, Flynn worries if they'll lose what they have right now in their present.





	We Keep This Love in a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Collector/gifts).



> For Galaxy_Collector in the Timeless exchange, who asked for what Flynn was doing at the bunker while Lucy was in the past. I hope this is able to live up to your expectations.

               In the time before the jump back into their past, Lucy and Flynn laid in the bed in their room together. The former was curled up under the arm of the latter. Neither of them spoke a word about what was about to happen. The trip was necessary to make sure that Rufus returned from the dead, but there was a chance the reality they lived in could change drastically if Lucy and Wyatt did something ever so slightly different in the past. They would be the only two who would be able to remember the timeline if that happened, while Flynn would have no recollection of any of it.

Finally, Jiya knocked on the door to inform them that the Lifeboat was charged and ready to go.

“Are you ready?” Flynn asked as they headed out of their room.

Lucy shrugged. “I don’t have a choice to back out of this. Ready or not, I have to do this.”

“But you’re still nervous.”

She gave a nod while opening the door to the weapons room they’d created a year ago. “Every time we go into the past, things almost always get tampered with. The Hindenburg, Capone and Ness, Alice Paul, they were all major parts of history that were altered because we went back to them. We don’t even think about the effect we have on the minor parts and the everyday people. How many people have I totally wiped from history? What if I come back and everything is different? What if you don’t remember what we have?”

               The possibility of such a thing occurring now made him nervous. Lucy was traveling back to a time when their relationship was only sparks. He remembered seeing this Lucy and Wyatt get out of the Lifeboat together and assumed that was the future. However, that had not come to pass as he and Lucy has turned their sparks into a sustained flame. One change and that could all vanish.

“I don’t think we’ll be kept apart,” Flynn murmured as Lucy studied the weapons before her, trying to remember which shotgun their past selves had seen. “After all, we’ve made it here.”

Lucy’s expression melted from worried to relived as she nodded and picked out a shotgun. “You’re right. Plus, I’ve got a flash drive of us tucked away in the Lifeboat if the worst case scenario happens.”

“Never thought that a time machine would also double as a time capsule of sorts.”

“I’m thankful it does,” Lucy grinned as she strapped the shotgun to her back.

Just then, Wyatt entered the weapons room, stopping short when he saw the two of them.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked warily while picking up an extra magazine for his gun.

“Just getting ready to go,” Lucy told him. “Are you prepared?”

“Yep,” Wyatt sighed. “I’m ready to get this over with and shave off this stupid beard.”

“Good, then you’ll stop complaining about it,” Flynn smirked.

The soldier would have once shot back a snarky and rude remark. Now, Wyatt just chuckled and rolled his eyes in good humor. “Jess tells me that it keeps scratching her face. Laura says the same thing too. As soon as I get back, I’m taking over the bathroom and taking it off.”

“We better get going first,” Lucy reminded them. “Our past selves need to know how to save Rufus and how to travel back into their own timeline. Otherwise, the timeline’s going to change and we’re going to be in trouble.”

“She’s right,” Wyatt nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Flynn followed them out of the weapons room and down the hall to the Lifeboat. “I’ll be waiting for you with the others. But you’ll see me soon.”

Lucy grinned and stepped up on his shoes to give him a kiss. “I’ll see you later, Garcia. And soon.”

He shook his head in amusement. “You’re funny, and you better get going.”

               Lucy nodded and headed over to get into the Lifeboat with Wyatt. The other man gave him a quick, firm nod before he disappeared into the vessel. Flynn hadn’t intended to see them off, but ended up watching the time machine disappear and the wind from the departure buffet his face. Lucy was now off to the past, about to give all their past versions a massive shock.

               Heaving a sigh, Flynn pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and started to head back the way he had come. When Lucy and Wyatt had visited the past team, they had remained there for approximately eleven hours. That was the amount of time that he now had until Lucy came back. He couldn’t deny he was worried about what could happen to them. Losing another woman that he loved would be pain unimaginable.

“Flynn?”

He stopped and turned to see Denise Christopher walking after him.

“Is everything okay?” she asked once she had caught up to him.

“Fine,” Flynn shrugged. “Just need to find something to pass the time with until Lucy and Wyatt come back to the future.”

“Lucy mentioned to me earlier that she was worried about coming back to a changed future,” Denise explained. “I figured she’d said something about that to you and wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Well, you’re right. She did say something. I’d be happy if things stay the same even with what they’re like right now, happier if they got better. No one wants to lose Rufus again, especially not Jiya. It was hard enough the first time. But I don’t want to lose what I have with Lucy.”

“I don’t think either of you want to lose that,” she said with a shake of her head. “And you’re not the only one worried about losing a part of your life. I’m terrified something’s going to change when Mark was shot by Rittenhouse. I’d rather have my son alive and working with us rather than losing him years ago. And I know Jiya’s worried something will go wrong and we’ll lose Rufus all over again.”

“Who knows where we would all be by now without him?” Flynn sighed.  “Or if we’d all still even be alive?”

“I’m trying not to dwell on that. Instead, I’m going to find Mark and spend some time with him. Rufus and Jiya are planning to marathon some of Star Wars together. Even though Lucy’s not around, I know you two have some memories tucked away somewhere. Maybe until she comes back, you could revisit them?”

A memory of how he’d told Denise to spend time with her family when they were threatened to be erased surfaced for Flynn. Now, only a few years later, she was giving him a similar piece of advice.

“Thank you,” he replied.

The woman gave a smile. “Not a problem.”

               Flynn walked forward towards the room he and Lucy shared. He scanned the room before walking briskly over to the pale green box that held what he was looking for. Hefting it up, Flynn placed it on the bed and lifted the lid. Inside were photographs of himself, Lucy, or both of them. There were also a few other keepsakes that had been put in the box from their personal histories or missions.

               One of the first pictures that he pulled out was a Polaroid taken by Jiya. It was of the two of them eating breakfast together. Lucy was caught in mid-laugh over some forgotten topic. The Flynn in the picture was smiling at her, and even he could admit he looked absolutely smitten with her. Jiya had pointed it out too when she gave them the photograph.

               The next one Flynn found had the two of them curled up on the couch in the bunker, fast asleep. His arm was draped over Lucy’s shoulders and her head was nestled against his heart. A blissful smile was on her face as she slept. They never knew who had taken the picture. It had been lying on the table in front of them when they woke up.

               Reaching into the box again, his hand brushed against the surface of a campaign button for FDR. It had been nearly three years since they had travelled back to his first presidential election win. The election had been crucial for determining whether or not America could truly pull its way out of the Great Depression. Lucy had a scar on her shoulder from a bullet that she’d intercepted before it could kill its intended target, Roosevelt himself. He remembered being the one to pull it out and patch her up once they returned to their present.

               Flynn then pulled out a black and white photograph of Lucy in 1940’s attire. Rufus had been borrowing a camera in the era to help seal a cover as a journalist. Curious to test it out, Flynn had snapped a picture of their historian. She was looking right at a military encampment with not only an expression of wonder, but also one of determination to stop the meddling of Rittenhouse that they had traveled there for.

               There were plenty of other photographs and mementos inside the box. Some of them were from the present while others were of the past. In addition to pictures featuring him and Lucy, there were photographs of Lorena and Iris that Lucy and Denise had recovered from evidence lock-up. Jiya had also made larger copies of the photos Lucy had of Amy that were also in the Lifeboat in case something happened that erased Amy all over again.

               Over the course of the time Lucy was gone for, Flynn looked through the box of memories many times. When he did take a break from it, he wandered around the bunker that had become their home again after they forced Rittenhouse out of it. He helped Connor out with some of his projects that were intended to make further improvements and enhancements to the Lifeboat. When Jessica asked if he would watch Laura for an hour so she could sneak out with Denise to get some things for the sick child, Flynn was happy to do so and kept the little Logan with Go Fish. As long as he was keeping busy or going over the memories of himself and Lucy to avoid thinking about losing her, everything would be okay.

               Eleven hours after Lucy and Wyatt had left, all those who were in the fight against Rittenhouse gathered to wait for the Lifeboat. Flynn noticed that Rufus was still present with Jiya at his side. Mark Christopher was also still among their numbers, as were Jessica and Laura. As the minutes ticked by, Flynn rubbed his wedding band. Time had never felt so slow before.

               Finally, the Lifeboat burst into existence with a powerful gust of wind. Mark brought the ladder over for the occupants to use as they emerged from it. Laura shrieked out happily for her father once she saw him. Wyatt’s bearded face split into a grin as he ran down the steps to sweep her up into a hug before making his way over to Jessica. Flynn watched the family reunite before turning back to see Lucy descending down the steps. She smiled at him as she slid her own wedding band back onto her finger.

“Everything still intact?” she asked. “I see Rufus and Jiya and Mark and Jessica and Laura. Is Amy still back? Are we still married?”

“Yes and yes,” Flynn nodded, “Unfortunately, Rittenhouse is still around and we’re still fighting them.”

“They were around when I left,” Lucy sighed in relief before adding. “I missed you. Past you thought Wyatt and I were together until I told him we weren’t. Makes me glad that I decided to leave my ring back on the Lifeboat.”

“I remember that. You called me brooding.”

Lucy laughed. “Well, you were. It took a lot not to tell him what laid ahead for him in his future.”

“I thank you now for not spoiling my younger self,” Flynn chucked as they took the shotgun back to the weapons room and locked it up. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.”

“So did I,” she told him, intertwining her hand with his. “I need a shower though to get this grim off. Care to join me?”

“Not a suggestion I am opposed to. Laura’s chore wheel has me making dinner tonight though, but we can push that back a little bit.”

Lucy hummed in agreement. “Just a little bit. Now let’s get to the bathroom before Wyatt goes to shave off his beard.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Everyone's happy, life is good, etc.


End file.
